


À coup de griffes

by Voracity666



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Naruto
Genre: Kagome Bashing, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 17:32:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3904852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voracity666/pseuds/Voracity666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pour la survie de son village, Naruto doit se réfugier dans un monde parallèle. Mais le passage va porter problème. Un gros.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Naruto et son univers sont de Masashi Kishimoto, Inu-Yasha et son univers viennent de Rok
> 
> Sinon, je me suis un peu inspirée d'un des épisodes de Code Lyoko (oui, je sais il faut vraiment le savoir Uu)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par le Mongol.

-Naruto, il faut s'y résigner.

La voix tranchante de Tsunade me fit ciller puis revenir à la réalité.

-Je sais que tu veux rester pour aider tout le monde, mais ça vaut mieux comme solution...

-D'accord, Tsunade-baba, soupirai-je, dépité.

Elle soupira elle aussi. Le fait que je ne cherchais pas à me débattre, verbalement comme physiquement, devait la soulager.

-J'ai prévenu Tôtôsai, m'expliqua-t-elle. Tu arriveras chez lui et il est censé t'expliquer des(les ?) coutumes du coin.

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, un peu sonné quand même.

Kyûbi s'était fait trop présent ces derniers temps. Et avec les affrontements incessants récemment, il ne lui fallait pas plus pour se faire présent. Et avec Madara qui était toujours plus menaçant...

-Et pour Bee ? Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Son frère s'en charge, ne t'inquiètes pas.

-Mouais.

-Il se peut que le portail que je vais te faire passer, modifie ta... structure.

-QUOI ?!

Alors là, c'était pas indiqué ! On n'en avait pas parlé !

-Il se peut, et je souligne que c'est une possibilité, que tu... fusionnes avec le Kyûbi.

La gorge coupée, je restais la bouche béante et les yeux écarquillés. Une image de moi avec des attributs de renard s'immisça en mon esprit, sûrement Kyûbi qui s'emmerde.

-Mais d'après Tôtôsai, tu n'es pas le seul dans le cas.

Si tu crois que ça me rassure, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil, très chère.

-Mais, mais...

-Suffit ! C'est un ordre de mission ! Claqua la voix pressante.

-Hai, Tsunade-sama.

-Tu peux emmener qui tu veux, mais pas plus d'une personne.

-Ah... merci.

Qui emmener avec moi ? Sakura ? Kiba ? Hinata ? Bee, peut-être... ou bien Gaara ?

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. J'allais me retirer mais Tsunade me fit signe de rester.

-Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama est arrivé.

-Bien. Faites-le entrer, s'il-vous plaît.

-Hai, Hokage-sama.

Gaara, en tenue de Kage, pénétra dans le bureau, l'air soucieux représenté par une barre entre ses yeux.

-Hokage.

-Kazekage.

Les salutations faites, il remarqua enfin ma présence.

-Ah ! Naruto, tu es là !

Je me contentais de hocher la tête, l'envie de parler m'ayant été passée.

-J'aurais besoin de parler seul à seul avec Tsunade-sama.

-Je vous laisse, alors.

-Naruto ! As-tu fait ton choix ?

-Kiba Inuzuka, fis-je, un peu hésitant.

-Il n'a pas de mission, tu peux y aller, me congédia Tsunade.

Les saluant, je m'éclipsais pour rejoindre celui avec qui j'allais partager ce voyage bizarre.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour le lui faire accepter. Curieux comme il était, ça ne m'étonnait qu'à moitié. Le départ étant fixé au lendemain, je devais faire mes bagages le plus tôt possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Corrigé par le Mongol.

-Naruto, prends soin de toi, d'accord ? Demanda la cinquième Hokage.

-Oui, oui.

Sakura m'avait demandé la même chose un peu plus tôt. À les écouter, on dirait que je passe mon temps à risquer ma vie, tiens ! ... Oui, bon ça va...

J'avais salué ceux de ma génération qui avaient fait le déplacement et qui n'étaient pas en mission. Autant dire, pas grand monde. Akamaru vint me saluer, il avait l'air aussi excité que son maître à la perspective du voyage, ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Mais je ne pouvais rien contre mon humeur morose : j'appréhendais ma métamorphose future. Kyûbi pouvait en profiter pour prendre le pouvoir et massacrer ce monde... et Kiba.

-Bon, on y va ?

-J'arrive.

Inconsciemment, je retins mon souffle alors que je passais le portail. Ce qui ne m'empêcha pas de me gameller. Ainsi que de percevoir le "Ah, la brêle" que soupira l'un de mes amis. Peut-être Shikamaru.

Relevant les yeux, je croisais ceux exorbités d'un vieil homme tout sec. Me relevant d'un coup de rein, je me mis en garde, méfiant. J'aperçus plus loin un autre homme, plus jeune, torse nu et aux longs cheveux argentés. Il avait aussi des yeux ambres un peu dorés. Et des... oreilles ?!

-Vous êtes Tôtôsai ? L'interpellai-je.

-Non, c'est moi, se présenta le vieux. Lui, c'est Inu-Yasha, il sera chargé de ta protection.

-Kerps.

Ça ne semblait pas lui plaire plus que ça. Enfin, je le comprenais en un sens.

-Kiba ? Appelai-je soudainement en me rendant compte de son absence.

-AAAAAAAAH ! Hurla-t-il avant de se gaufrer à son tour.

-Joli rattrapage, commentai-je, sarcastique.

-Oh ça va, toi, grogna-t-il en s'époussetant. Akamaru n'est pas là ?

-Pas vu. Il va bientôt arriver, je pense.

-Sauf que j'étais monté sur lui...

Je pâlis un instant. Puis je recommençai lorsque Kiba ôta sa veste chaude à cause de la température estivale de la forge.

-Ki... Kiba...

-Quoi, encore ?

-Oreilles... sur... tête, articulai-je en montrant le haut de son crâne.

Avec des gestes lents, il leva ses mains à sa tête pour la palper, à la recherche de ce dont je parlais. Quand il les prit en mains, ce fut son tour de pâlir. Puis il regarda ses mains pourvues de longues griffes. Avant de remarquer la longueur de cheveux qu'il avait maintenant. En effet, ceux-ci lui allaient jusqu'au niveau des reins.

-C'est génial ! S'exclama-t-il. Bon, en dehors des cheveux, mais sinon, c'est trop la classe ! J'suis encore plus proche du chien que quand j'utilise...

-T'as fusionné avec Akamaru, le coupai-je d'une voix blanche.

Ça le figea aussitôt, avant de le faire tomber assis. Tenant sa tête entre ses mains, il se balança d'avant en arrière en murmurant le nom de son chien.

-P'tain de portail, grognai-je.

-Jeune homme, je te serai gré de calmer tes queues. Je tiens à garder ma maison intacte, merci.

-Hein ? De quoi tu parles, le...

En parlant, je tournai le visage vers l'arrière de ma personne pour rencontrer neuf belles queues bien rousses. En écho avec les gestes précédents de mon ami, je tâtai ma tête et fus soulagé de ne pas y rencontrer d'oreilles. Par contre, je remarquai mes griffes. J'avais moi aussi eu le droit à la coupe longue, rendant mes cheveux plus lisses qu'ils ne l'ont jamais été. Remarquez, c'est pas dur.

-Mes moustaches ! Glapis-je.

Je ne les sentais plus sous mes doigts.

-Inu-Yasha, apporte-lui l'écaille à tes côtés, demanda le forgeron.

Obtempérant en ronchonnant ("Erps !"), l'interpellé me tendit ce qui ressemblait à une plaque de miroir. Si c'était une écaille, je ne voulais même pas savoir à quoi ressemblait le propriétaire.

J'avais des pupilles verticales. Violettes. C'est le premier détail qui me frappa. Ensuite vint la découverte de ce qui avait pris lieu et place de mes moustaches : une bande à triple branches pointues de couleur rouge profond. Puis mes crocs.

-Bordel de merde, soufflai-je. Alors j'ai fusionné avec Kyûbi.

_Ouaip gamin._

Bon ben, j'ai compris, je crois. Si j'ai fusionné avec lui, je devrais plus l'entendre, non ?

_C'est plus complexe que ça. Je suis devenu une sorte de conscience._

... Okay. J'ai un démon pour petite voix... Je vais me recoucher, hein.

Reprenant pied avec la réalité, je levai les yeux vers Kiba. Ma question resta bloquée dans ma gorge. Tous deux accroupis, mon ami et l'argenté semblaient se renifler allègrement. Les observant, je ne dis rien. Les yeux fermés, le nez plongé dans le cou de l'autre, ils semblaient se humer. Et l'odeur devait vachement être sympa, au vu du sourire débile qu'ils abordaient.

-Tu te nommes Naruto, c'est ça ? Voulut savoir Tôtôsai.

-Oui, c'est cela.

-Bien. Suis-moi.

-On... on les laisse comme ça ?

-Laissons-les faire connaissance, veux-tu ?

-Mais, mais...

je me tus, alors complètement perdu, et le suivant.

_C'est un truc de hanyô... Remarque c'en est un aussi de Y_ _ō_ _kaï, mais moins._

… Si, si, j'ai tout compris.

-Hey, gamin, je te parle, là !

Revenant sur Terre, je remarquai que la coupe du hakama permettait à mes queues de ne pas être comprimées et les laissaient libres de mouvement.

Le vieux revint avec Inu-Yasha et Kiba qui semblait calmé. J'en profitai pour lui demander de quoi m'attacher les cheveux. Les regards noirs que me lançait l'autre gars m'agaçaient de plus en plus et je me retenais pour ne pas lui lui éclater la tronche contre le mur blanchâtre. Heureusement pour lui, Kiba vint me rejoindre et les explications allaient pouvoir commencer. Mon ami avait opté pour une tenue semblable à Inu-Yasha, mais beige, en harmonie avec ses oreilles.

-Bon, tout d'abord, ouvrez la bouche, nous ordonna Tôtôsai.

Obtempérant le premier, je le regrettai bien vite quand il m'arracha une canine à l'aide de ses tenailles. Portant une main à ma mâchoire, je grognai après le vieux qui s'était tourné vers l'autre.

-Inu-Yasha, je peux ?

-Erps.

-Ouvre la bouche, Kiba, ordonna-t-il, alors.

Méfiant, il se fit lui aussi arracher une canine.

-Naruto, la tienne repoussera dans six heures, Kiba, à la fin de la journée.

-Comment cela ? M'étonnai-je de cette répartition.

-Les explications vont venir. Mettez-vous à l'aise.

Le vieux s'assit devant une sorte de foyer où une lame étrange attendait. Au vu du regard d'Inu, quelque chose me dit que ça lui appartient. Il s'assit en tailleurs, les mains dans les manches, alors que Kiba se plaçait en équilibre sur ses pieds tendus sous lui. Quand à moi, je vous dis pas le bonheur pour s'asseoir ! La présence de mes queues m'obligeaient à rester debout pour le moment. Ça allait vite m'énerver ce truc.

-Tu ne t'assois pas ? S'étonna mon ami.

Je me contentai de grogner pour toute réponse, mes queues s'agitaient derrière moi.

-Essaye de les enrouler autour de toi. Ou assieds-toi dessus, conseilla le forgeron.

Il était en train de marteler l'épée bizarre tout en soufflant du feu sans discontinuer. Un peu bancal, je pris place à mon tour sur le sol.

-Bien, maintenant je vais commencer par vous parler de la perle de Shikon...

Et, c'est ainsi, tout en forgeant, que le vieux Tôtôsai nous expliqua dans quoi on avait mis les pieds. À la fin de son récit, je me laissai tomber en arrière avant de rouler sur le ventre, mes queues se rappelant à moi, me faisant grommeler le nez dans la poussière. Mais une petite morsure me fit grogner alors que j'abattais le plat de ma main dans ma nuque.

-Et v'là-t-y pas que je chope des puces !

Énervé, je portai la bestiole à mon visage et aperçus que le parasite portait des vêtements.

-Myoga ! Tu t'étais encore planqué !

Oh ? Il sait parler ? Et au vu de la tête de Kiba, c'était la première fois depuis notre arrivée. D'ailleurs, mon ami semblait parti trèèèès loin. Allongeant la main, je lui pinçai la cuisse, recevant un jappement de surprise mêlée de douleur. La fusillade que m'offrirent les yeux ambrés me fit regretter mon geste, par contre.

La puce alla se réfugier auprès d'Inu-Yasha qui l'écrasa à son tour d'un geste machinal.

-Maître Inu-Yasha ! Glapit la bestiole qui reprit sa forme initiale.

Kiba et moi observions la scène qui se jouait devant nous, un peu perdue. Depuis quand les puces parlaient ? S'habillaient ? Mais surtout, pourquoi tout cela se passait ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour l'univers de Naruto, je n'ai pris que Naruto et Kiba (c'est suffisant, croyez-moi ^^), Sesshomaru apparaîtra le chapitre suivant :3
> 
> Et, effectivement, Inu-Yasha est jaloux de Naruto :D (sa proximité avec Kiba, en fait)
> 
> Voili-voilou... Bonne lecture !
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.

Bon, Inu-Yasha nous avait présentés quelques minutes plus tôt à son groupe.

Je sais bien qu'il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences -j'en suis la preuve vivante- mais tout de même...

Cette fille... Elle est _vraiment_ utile ? Parce que même Ino et Sakura, dans leurs débuts ninjesques, étaient bien plus efficaces.

Ka... Kago... Non, rien à faire, je n’arrive pas avec son prénom. Et son apparence encore moins.

Non mais _sérieusement_ , a-t-on idée de partir en voyage avec une _mini-jupe_ , mais surtout en _blanc_? Cette fille est folle ou bien complètement stupide. Voire les deux.

Au contraire, les autres sont bien bien plus guerriers. Enfin...

L'autre jeune femme, Sango, est pourvue d'un attirail assez impressionnant, ne serait-ce que son boomerang en os, ou son familier Kirara.

Le moine pervers Miroku -il me fait vraiment penser à quelqu'un, lui- était aussi à prendre au sérieux, avec son trou noir dans la main, et son savoir des sceaux.

Mais ils savent aussi être de bonne compagnie.

Il y avait aussi le petit Shippo que j'avais bizarrement pris en affection. Peut-être était-ce Kyûbi -ma partie renarde, quoi- qui l'avait reconnu comme son petit ? Toujours est-il qu'il avait pris l'habitude de venir se blottir dans mes bras, et je ne l'en empêchais pas, sous l’œil goguenard de mon compagnon d'arme.

Il pouvait parler, lui. Parce qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il jouait tout aussi bien les peluches avec Inu-Yasha, sous les crissements de dents de l'autre bécasse. Ce que je lui rétorque.

Pour le moment, nous sommes à nous baigner dans une source bien chaude, ce qui est un vrai délice pour nos muscles. J'en ronronnerais presque, tiens. Nous ne sommes que tous les deux, les filles ayant investi les lieux plus tôt avec Shippo, Miroku ayant fini, et Inu surveillant notre campement.

-Hé, Kiba...

-Quoi ? Grogna-t-il un peu pâteux.

L'eau avait un effet sur lui aussi, tiens.

-Tu en penses quoi, toi, de ce que l'on fait ?

-Que l'eau est extra, soupira-t-il de contentement. Et que c'est dommage qu'Inu n'ait pas pu venir.

-Kiba, soupirai-je à mon tour en roulant les yeux.

Il reprit son sérieux.

-Leur organisation est impeccable, il va sans dire. Ils savent bien se défendre, même si le petit renardeau...

-Shippo, grognai-je en le coupant.

-Même si _Shippo_ , reprit-il en souriant moqueusement, est un peu maladroit, il se défend pas mal. Mais malgré tout, il y a encore... euh...

-Toi non plus tu n'arrives pas à te souvenir de son nom ? Ricanai-je.

-Elle tourne autour d'Inu, c'est insupportable !

Il montra les crocs et grogna bassement, les oreilles dressées. Je me moquai de lui.

-T'es pas mieux lorsqu’on essaie de toucher à Shippo.

Le snobant, je sortis de l'eau et entrepris de me sécher. Entreprise périlleuse avec neuf belles queues bien touffues. Si seulement je pouvais trouver comment faire pour qu'elles sèchent !

Je clignai des yeux lorsque mon vœu se réalisa sous la forme d'un puissant coup de vent qui m'ébouriffa le pelage. Ne cherchant pas à comprendre, j'enfilai ma tenue et allai prévenir l'hanyo de garde qu'il pouvait lui aussi profiter des bienfaits de la source.

J'ai bizarrement la sensation d'avoir oublié quelque chose... Sûrement rien de grave !

-Naruto ! Glapit avec joie Shippo.

Il me sauta au cou et je le câlinai avec plaisir sous le regard amusé de Miroku et nostalgique de Sango. J'étais complètement gaga de ce petit.

_Normal, gamin..._

Et rev'là Kyûbi le « moralisateur ».

_Te moque pas de moi, je te rappelle que tu as grand besoin de mon aide._

Tu sais où est passé mon chakra, au passage ?

_Faire les courses. Y'avait plus de lapin dans le frigo._

Tu te fous de moi, là ?

_À vrai dire, ma réponse initiale était moins polie et plus imagée._

Je me contenterai de celle-là, alors.

-Naruto ? M'appela le renardeau.

-Désolé Shippo, je réfléchissais.

-Des miracles arrivent chaque jour ! Se moqua Miroku.

Je lui offris mon plus beau regard noir et sortis quelques canines bien pointues de ma bouche. Ça le fit déglutir et un peu pâlir. Un petit sourire carnassier, et hop ! Emballé c'est pesé !

-Où est passé Inu-Yasha ? Voulut savoir... truc.

-Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait profiter de la source.

-Ton ami y est encore, non ?

Je haussai les sourcils. Ah oui, tiens, c'était ça que j'avais oublié.

-NARUTO !

Lui, par contre, n'avait pas oublié.

Juste le temps de poser le petit au sol. Un quart de seconde après, un démon-chien énervé et trempé me sautait dessus. Ne me dîtes pas qu'il est nu, pitié. Au cas où, je fermai les yeux. Pas envie de savoir à quoi ressemble l'héritier Inuzuka sans ses vêtements !

-Comment as-tu osé ! Je... je croyais que tu étais mon ami !

Il continua de pleurnicher en me secouant et frappant.

-Kiba... Dis-moi juste que t'es pas nu...

-Juste ma serviette.

Je l'imaginai bien hausser un sourcil. La pudeur était une chose relative parmi les ninjas. Particulièrement entre même sexe. J'ouvris alors les yeux. Pour mieux éclater des rire en remarquant ses joues rosissantes. Noon. Kiba est gêné ?

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans les sources chaudes ? Ricanai-je en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

-Je... je... Il s'est rien passé ! S'exclama-t-il.

Il s'était relevé comme piqué au vif, poings serrés, rouge flash et oreilles aplaties sur le crâne.

J'éclatai de rire et me roulai sur le ventre pour être plus à l'aise.

_Il devrait attendre, cet hanyo, la saison des amours est déjà passée._

Merci Kyûbi... Je pleure de rire maintenant. Et mes côtes me font souffrir. Et je dois passer pour un fou, aussi, tiens.

-Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Grogna-t-il.

Pour unique réponse, je lui tirai une langue hilare avant d'utiliser la technique de transposition et ainsi réapparaître dans les bois, à court de souffle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici un chapitre un peu plus consistant !
> 
> J'ai fini par abandonner l'idée du Kôga x Kiba pour plusieurs raisons dont des biologiques x)
> 
> Je rappelle -au cas où- que Kyûbi accède à toutes les pensées de Naruto et donc il peut commenter quand il veut et quand l'envie lui en prend. Comme ils ont tout les deux fusionnés (enfin, pas comme Kiba où son chien et lui ne font plus qu'un), Kyûbi est encore là sous forme de petite voix mais il ne peut pas s'échapper du corps de Naruto et encore moins en prendre son contrôle, ou uniquement une partie de ses membres (vous allez voir comment).
> 
> Corrigé par le Mongol.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

-Laissez passer le seigneur Sesshomaru !

Cette brusque interpellation me fit glapir et j'aperçus alors un... je sais pas trop. Peut-être un kappa. Et peut-être pas.

-C'est à moi que tu parles, minus ?

J'avais encore le rire dans les joues, mais ça n'empêchait pas mes instincts de ninja.

-Et c'est quoi ce bâton bizarre ?

La tête d'un vieillard, la tête d'une femme. Leur réalisme était époustouflant.

La bestiole tenta de m'asséner un coup que j'esquivai d'un pas sur le côté. Le manège se répéta plusieurs fois, à mon amusement et à sa fureur.

-Que fais-tu donc, Jaken ?

Je relevai la tête, souriant d'avance sur ce que j'allais tomber.

Ah oui, quand même.

_Hey gaki, la saison des amours est passée, je te dis. Arrête la production de phéromones._

-Seigneur Sesshomaru ! Excuse-moi, j'étais en train de faire débarrasser le plancher à cet outrecuidant, et...

-Paix, Jaken.

Il avait son regard plongé dans le mien. Et moi dans le sien.

Il était très beau. Et Kyûbi me gave.

_Sympa..._

-Bien seigneur Sesshomaru.

Nos regards ne s'étaient lâchés un seul instant, comme reliés par quelque chose de tangible.

La bestiole nous abandonna en grommelant, mais je n'en avais cure. J'étais prisonnier de ses iris dorés. Je n'arrivais plus à penser, à réfléchir.

_C'est pas un grand changement, ça..._

-Comment vous nommez-vous ?

-Euh...

C'est vrai ça, je m'appelais comment ?

_Connaruto Uzumakidiot._

-Na... Naruto Uzumaki.

-Vous vous trouvez sur mes terres.

-Je l'ignorais.

-Vous n'êtes pas seul, non plus.

Je vis ses narines frémir.

-Je... je suis avec un ami, et...

-Sesshomaru !

-Inu-Yasha.

Bon, on dirait bien qu'ils se connaissent, tous les deux.

-Tu viens pour la perle de Shikon ? Cracha l'hanyo.

-Pour Shikon ? Non. Tu sais Inu-Yasha, il y a quantité de perles dans notre monde.

Et c'est avec un petit sourire mystérieux mais narquois que je le vis s'éloigner.

-Naruto ? Tout va bien ? Sesshomaru ne t'a rien fait ?

-Je... j'ai... j'étouffe.

Descente de rideaux.

0=°+°=0

Mes amis m'avaient dit que je m'étais évanoui. Kiba marmonna même quelque chose sur le fait qu'avoir utilisé mes neurones avait court-circuité mon cerveau.

Il cherche encore à décoller les parchemins explosifs de ses oreilles.

Ka-truc me jette des regards suspicieux depuis mon réveil.

J'ai traîné une forte fièvre tout le long de mon inconscience, et les trois jours suivant mon réveil, et malgré sa disparition, je reste encore faible. Sango m'a installé sur Kirara pour ne pas nous ralentir, et je lui en suis gré. Il n'y a pas pire que se sentir boulet. Mais là, je me sentais méga gros boulet.

Sous mon apparence normale, je n'aurais pas trop gêné, mais sous cette apparence hybride (oui, même si j'étais un  _yohko_  ou démon, je me considérais comme un hybride, au même titre que Kiba) c'était autre chose et je devais rester à la limite de la conscience, au moins, pour éviter à Kirara de se prendre les pattes dans l'un des neuf stupides plumeaux me décorant l'arrière-train. Sérieusement, pourquoi c'était moi qui avait hérité de ces saloperies ?

_Hey ! Est-ce que je critique tes attributs à toi, hein ?_

Tiens, Kyûbi était de retour. M'avait pas manqué.

Je dodelinais de la tête, le regard dans le vague, alors que Kyûbi paraissait prendre son rôle de moralisateur très au sérieux et m'expliquait les « choses de la vie » version renarde. Comme si j'avais envie de connaître la hiérarchie des seigneurs démons. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ?

-Raah, mais tais-toi ! Râlais-je à haute voix.

Je m'en rendis compte parce que les autres me fixaient bizarrement. Faut dire que soudainement s'ordonner quelque chose, c'était pas courant.

Je marmonnais quelque chose sur mon renard intérieur, m'attirant ainsi des regards un peu troublés. Oui, effectivement, si on n'est pas au courant de ma particularité, on pourrait se demander si je n'ai pas tourné la carte.

Ne souhaitant pas m'enliser dans des explications que je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre moi-même (puis il faudrait leur expliquer le fonctionnement du monde d'où je viens. Non merci), je préférai détourner le regard sur le manège que Kiba et Inu-Yasha mettaient en scène sans paraître s'en rendre compte.

Je ricanai tout contre Kirara alors qu'ils s'observaient l'un l'autre sans jamais croiser le regard de l'autre. Shippo avait élu domicile sur mon dos et s'amusait avec moi, ayant pleine conscience de ce qui se passait sous ses yeux.

-Tu crois qu'ils vont s'en rendre compte ? Chuchota-t-il à mon oreille.

-De leur manège de fillettes ou de leur attirance commune ?

Je remuai des oreilles en même temps, le chuchotis me les ayant chatouillées, ce qui fit rire de nouveau le petit démon.

Mon sourire s'agrandit lorsque, à force d'éviter le regard d'Inu-Yasha puis de le contempler plus ou moins discrètement, Kiba ne fit plus suffisamment attention à la route et se prit les pieds dans une racine d'arbre que n'importe qui d'autre aurait vu. Bon, peut-être pas l'objet de ses pensées vu qu'il est dans le même état d'esprit que lui, mais quand même.

Évidemment, il ne fit pas les choses à moitié et il nous prépara gentiment le chemin en roulant jusqu'en bas. Oh, avais-je précisé que nous étions sur une petite colline ?

Je ris tellement -malgré les yeux mitraillettes du démon-chien- que j'en tombai de ma monture, accompagné de Shippo qui n'était pas dans un meilleur état que moi, et nous allâmes rejoindre Kiba qui se moqua de nous à son tour.

-Nan, mais, tu nous manquais, comprends-nous, argumentai-je. T'as une branche, là.

Bah oui, on était en pleine époque féodale, les chemins n'étaient pas entretenus ! De toutes façons, on avait roulé hors du chemin en question, préférant le pur hors-piste.

D'ailleurs, petite devinette, quel est le plus difficile entre démêler une loooongue chevelure et des queues à la volonté propre ?

Oh, je pense pouvoir vous donner rapidement une réponse, Sango et Miroku ont mis eux aussi la main à la pâte lorsque je suis revenu vers le groupe, changé en tas de feuilles mutant (je peux pas vraiment dire « humain » au vu de ma situation), faisant peur à notre chère Miko, au passage.

De mon côté, j'aidais Shippo à faire la chasse aux intrus chez lui aussi, bien que c'était plus rapide, n'étant pas aussi aimé de la nature. J'en regretterais presque d'avoir eu Kyûbi, sérieusement.

M'attendant à une attaque mentale, ou du moins à une réaction, je serrai les dents et carrai les épaules, mais rien ne se passa. Enfin, rien, jusqu'à ce que ces foutues neuf queues ne s'échappent de la prise de Miroku et de Sango pour me frapper.

Je restai ainsi quelques secondes, bien bête, le temps que l'information remonte à mon cerveau. Une fois chose faîte, je sautai sur mes pieds et courus en tout sens, tentant d'échapper à ces queues vengeresses.

Oui, après réflexion, c'était aussi ridicule qu'inutile, puisque lesdites queues étaient rattachées à mon coccyx, mais sur le coup je n'avais trouvé que ça, okay ? Puis, j'suis blond, faut bien que je le démontre de temps en temps !

C'est ainsi que, courant à travers une quelconque forêt au fort relent de putréfaction et obscure -de nom comme de luminosité- je tentais de trouver un moyen pour échapper à ces coups répétés qui mettaient bien à mal les quelques neurones que Sakura avait pu me laisser après tout ce temps, tout en me mangeant les branches sur mon passage. Évidemment, je ne prêtais aucune attention à ma route, j'avais un peu mieux à faire, là. Genre calmer un démon super vénère qui pouvait prendre le contrôle d'une partie de mon corps pour la retourner contre moi. Méchant.

Et ce qui devait arriver... arriva.

Pour ceux qui se demandent ce qui « devait arriver », je les invite à aller dans la plus proche forêt de chez eux (ou un centre commercial ça fonctionne aussi) et d'y courir en tous sens les yeux fermés. Vous allez « voir », la réponse s'imposera d'elle-même dans votre esprit. Ou, plutôt, dans votre crâne.

Recrachant encore quelques feuilles (je vais finir par croire que je suis un arbre, moi), je protégeais mon crâne de mes bras, attendant que Kyûbi s'épuise ou perde son contrôle. D'ailleurs, on allait avoir une petite discussion à ce sujet, lui et moi, et pas qu'un peu.

Je restai dans cette position -et comptais bien la garder le temps que l'autre enragé ait fini- lorsqu'une odeur particulière s'approcha. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle de Kiba et Inu-Yasha mais pas assez pour que je la rattache à des démons-chiens (pas d'odeur humaine mêlée, donc ce n'était sûrement pas un hybride). D'ailleurs, l'odeur semblait plus... sauvage. Animale.

J'ouvris précautionneusement un œil pour me retrouver museau à nez avec un loup. Un loup. Un. Loup.

HEY, MON CORPS, UN P'TIT RÉFLEXE AVANT DE ME FAIRE BOUFFER VIVANT ?!

J'eus une petite pensée envers Iruka-sensei qui nous apprit la technique de permutation, bien pratique lorsque VOTRE FOUTU DEMON INTÉRIEUR DÉCIDE DE VOUS MENER LA VIE DURE AU POINT DE SE RETROUVER ENTOURÉ DE LOUPS.

Kyûbi ?

_Mmh ?_

Je te hais. Cordialement.

_Le sentiment est partagé, ne t'inquiètes pas._

Depuis mon perchoir improvisé (une branche au-dessus...), j'observais à mon tour la meute de loup qui reniflait la souche qui avait pris ma place. Ne me dîtes pas que j'allais rester coincé ici jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive, tout de même ! Bonjour la mort honorable...

Comment allais-je pouvoir prévenir les autres d'où j'étais et encore plus de la situation dans laquelle j'étais ?

Un ancien souvenir me revint en tête et le rouge de la honte me recouvrit.

-Miaou miaou, me mis-je à miauler désespérément.

Bonjour, Naruto, genin et jinchiryûki du plus puissant des bijus, actuellement yôkaï à neuf queues. En train de miauler pitoyablement, coincé sur une branche. Achevez-moi...

J'arrêtai mon manège lorsque je sentis une présence... non, pas vraiment humaine mais... humanoïde ?

Et en plus il est pas tout seul.

Face au regard interrogateur du démon auquel appartenait l'odeur précédente, j'eus un air plutôt blasé. Oui, j'ai peur des loups, ne vous en déplaise. Y'en a ce sont les araignées, moi c'est les loups.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'un renard fait sur mes terres ?

-Euh... Je me suis perdu ? Tentai-je hasardeusement. J'étais avec des amis, sur le chemin et... euh... je me suis perdu.

Il me fixait comme si il ne me croyait pas.

-Le seul chemin qu'il y a se trouve à des centaines de mètres de là. Pour s'égarer à ce point, il faut le vouloir...

Je tentais alors une échappée tout en douceur, glissant en arrière. Peut-être qu'en courant très vite je pourrais retrouver Inu-Yasha ?

Depuis notre arrivée dans cet univers, Kiba et moi avons pris l'habitude de nous reposer entièrement sur lui. C'était peut-être stupide mais d'après Kyûbi c'était une question d'instinct. Nous étions pire que des nouveaux-nés dans ce monde que nous ne connaissions pas et dans un état qui nous était étranger. Des nouveaux-nés, je vous dis.

Et le pire, c'est que nous ne faisions confiance qu'à deux personnes (enfin, pour moi, Kiba ne faisait donc confiance qu'à Inu-Yasha) : le corniaud désagréable et Kyûbi. Shippo ? Voyons, c'est un enfant, au même titre que Kiba et moi.

-C'est... c'est le talent ? Proposai-je, incertain.

Il me fixa encore un moment, de ce regard si déstabilisant. Franchement, c'était quoi ce bleu sans pupille ?

-L'odeur que tu possèdes... Tu es un ami de Kagome ?

-Qui ça ?

J'eus à peine le temps d'exprimer mon ignorance qu'il se jeta sur moi, griffes et crocs sortis. Mais c'est qu'il faisait peur, l'animal !

-Au vu de la puissance de l'odeur que tu portes, si tu ne connais pas Kagome, c'est que tu t'en es pris à elle !

Je me débattis et réussis à m'extirper de sa prise, tentant de me trouver un meilleur perchoir.

-Sauf que je ne m'en suis pris à personne, ces derniers temps et que ce nom ne me dit toujours rien !

Mais merde, quoi, pourquoi tout de suite en venir aux armes ? J'étais pas assez pitoyable comme ça ?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !
> 
> Bon. ça fait un looong moment depuis la dernière fois, toutes mes excuses ! J'ai quantité d'excuses et aucune à la fois, vu que c'est autant un ma,que de motivation/d'inspiration que du boulot et autres trucs.
> 
> Bonne lecture~

Je n'eus pas à ronchonner longtemps sur mon sort que mon groupe surgit de sous les frondaisons des arbres. Seul Inu-Yasha était sur le pied de guerre, ce qui était étrange. C'était un ami ou un ennemi, ce type ?

-Kagome ! Tu n'as rien !

Ah, c'était son nom à  _elle_... Alors, oui, je la connais bien.

-Kôga ! Comment te portes-tu ?

À l'arrivée de la Miko, il avait desserré sa prise sur moi et je pus alors me cacher derrière le hanyô qui ne paraissait pas avoir décoléré. Je me demande bien pourquoi. Une vieille rancune ? Ou peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec leurs races ?

Dans tous les cas, Kiba était lui aussi sur ses gardes et grondait tout bas, protégeant Shippo de son corps. Garder les civils en sécurité était le mot d'ordre chez les ninjas.

-Ce renard est donc avec vous ? S'enquit le dénommé Kôga, faisant fi des deux menaces représentées par les démons-chiens.

-Oui, finalement, répondis-je, gêné, en me grattant la nuque. Je n'ai pas la mémoire des noms, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas percuté de qui tu me parlais.

Kiba me jeta un regard étonné. Une mauvaise mémoire des noms, moi ?

-Pas grave, l'erreur a été réparé avant d'aller trop loin et Kagome n'est pas blessée, ça me suffit.

J'échangeais un regard avec mon camarade. Lui non plus n'aurait pas été mieux dans ma situation. Pour une raison qu'on ignorait, il nous était physiquement  _impossible_  d'intégrer le nom de notre radar à morceaux de perle. C'était ridicule. Et vaguement insultant à son égard, mais on s'en foutait un peu. Hé ! Depuis quand étais-je respectueux, franchement ?

_Ah, ça, même quand t'es face à la mort, t'es pas respectueux pour deux sous. À croire que ça te plaît de jouer ta vie avec les puissants de ce monde._

Le grondement menaçant de Inu-Yasha fut entendu par tous et m'empêcha de répondre à mon cher démon intérieur (notez l'ironie). On voyait bien qu'il se retenait de se jeter sur notre « cher ami ». Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, se moquait ouvertement de lui, ce qui n'était pas pour calmer nos deux tourtereaux. J'allais mettre mon plan à exécution (une gifle sur l'arrière de leur crâne. Bah quoi ? C'était peut-être pas très élaboré, mais ça a fait ses preuves !) lorsqu'il changea subitement d'attitude, devenant plus sérieux.

-Arrête cette mascarade, décréta-t-il. N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu as encore des vues sur Kagome alors que tu as revendiqué quelqu'un d'autre. Ça ne se fait pas et tu ne trompes personne.

Pardon ?

J'agitais mes oreilles, comme cherchant à mieux comprendre ce qui venait d'être dit.

Devant moi, Kiba passait d'une émotion à l'autre, et c'était pas vraiment beau à voir.

En tout cas, Inu-Yasha plaqua les oreilles vers l'arrière, comme gêné.

-Attends, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! Demandai-je.

Oui, il fallait bien que quelqu'un se dévoue vu que les autres semblaient jouer à « 1, 2, 3, soleil ».

-Ne me dis pas que toi, un pur  _yohkai_ , tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte ? Fit-il étonné.

-Euh, disons que je le suis depuis peu.

-Ce crétin de chien pue les phéromones en temps normal ! Et là, subitement, plus rien ! Et vu comment il est proche du gamin, là, et qu'il ne m'a pas sauté dessus alors que je suis allé parler à Kagome, j'en déduis donc qu'il a revendiqué son partenaire qui se trouve être le gamin.

Un maelstrom d'émotion se forma sous mon crâne. Mais ça ne dura pas bien longtemps et je me pliai en deux, m'esclaffant bruyamment, copié par Shippo qui se roulait carrément par terre.

-On peut même déjà les marier ! Articulai-je difficilement.

En effet, nos deux tourtereaux étaient cramoisis, la couleur du mariage. Qu'ils étaient mignons !

Goguenard, Kôga leur tira la langue, ayant l'air content de lui.

-Je t'avais bien dit que je trouverais un moment de me venger, le clébard.

Ce dernier essaya de lui sauter dessus mais le bras de Kiba le lui en empêcha. Celui-ci, visage tourné vers le sol, invita le  _yohkai_  à quitter les lieux et nous prévint qu'il allait avoir une conversation assez importante avec Inu-Yasha, le tout avant de disparaître dans un écran de fumée.

Je comptais bien glousser encore quelques minutes (non, vraiment, c'était impayable comme scène) mais j'en fus empêché par une espèce de crise d'hystérie de notre miko au rabais.

C'est vrai, c'est  _intolérable_  qu'un combatif comme Inu-Yasha s'attache à un  _hanyô_  de la même race que lui et sachant se défendre ! Pourquoi n'était-il donc pas tombé sous le charme d'une pisseuse mortelle et sachant tout juste marcher sans trébucher ?

Moi, prendre parti ? Que nenni, voyons, comme Kyûbi, je profite du spectacle, c'est assez marrant. Manque juste de quoi grignoter, et ça serait parfait. Oui, vraiment.

_Gaffe, gamin, elle a l'air de vouloir s'en prendre à toi._

J'esquivai sans y penser l'attaque pathétique de la lycéenne, retrouvant mon sérieux.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu cherchais à me faire ? Grognai-je.

Pendant une seconde, elle ressemblait à n'importe quelle fillette prise sur le fait, tremblant de peur, l'instant d'après, elle paraissait avoir fait son choix et se redressa, sa posture se durcissant. Mais il allait falloir faire mieux si elle comptait m'impressionner. Beaucoup mieux. Et pour le lui faire comprendre, je me contentai de passer à côté d'elle et de la bousculer à l'aide d'une de mes queues. Pour une fois qu'elles servent, celles-là !

Je ne lui adressai pas le moindre regard, me contentant de reprendre mon chemin, après avoir prévenu Kiba de nous rejoindre une fois qu'il aura fini avec ses affaires. Ne jamais déranger un « couple » en train de mettre ses affaires au clair. Et je parle d'expérience.

Lorsque je mourrai, j'espère que je ne reverrais pas certaines parties de ma vie. Ça n'en vaut pas vraiment le coup. Surtout lors de mon « apprentissage » auprès du Ero-Sennin. Surtout pas.

0=°+°=0

-On perd du temps, râlai-je en chœur avec Kiba.

-Il est hors de question que je rate un examen de plus ! Cingla Kagome sans se retourner.

-Peut-être, mais on perd du temps, répétai-je.

Bien que nous n'étions que deux à l'exprimer ainsi -voir à l'exprimer tout court- il était facile de deviner que c'était un avis partagé par les autres. Difficile de traquer qui que ce soit si tous les deux jours nous devions repartir sur nos pas afin que mademoiselle assiste à ses cours !

-Ce n'est pas comme si vous pouviez comprendre l'utilité de suivre des leçons, déclara-t-elle en levant le nez, dédaigneuse.

-On est diplômés, répliquait-on d'une même voix.

Depuis quelques jours, Kiba et moi étions comme connectés, ce qui enrageait autant Kagome que… Inu-Yasha. C'est pas beau la jalousie. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est drôle ! J'attends le moment où il prendra feu tout seul, ce sera tellement génial comme moment ! Ou qu'il embarque Kiba sur son épaule pour l'éloigner hors de moi, tel un homme des cavernes.

-V… Vraiment ? Bégaya-t-elle.

Son air effaré était plus qu'insultant mais on se contenta de prendre un air dédaigneux et de lever le nez vers le ciel. Peut-être qu'elle saisira ainsi mieux notre mépris ?

-Tu croyais quoi ? Qu'on devient ninja en claquant des doigts et en restant analphabète ?

Non, je n'étais pas blessé. Il en fallait bien plus. Mais ça restait un poil vexant, tout ça. Merde quoi, j'avais l'air si bête que ça ? Ce masque que je m'étais évertué à porter, aurais-je fusionné avec ?

Pas sûr que la réponse me plaise, quelle qu'elle fut…

Je reçus un coup de coude dans les côtes qui eut au moins le mérite de me secouer. Pas besoin de relever la tête pour savoir de qui il me provenait. Kiba, bien sûr.

Par des gestes discrets, il me fit comprendre que Kagome n'en démordait pas et continuait de nous soûler de paroles interminables. En quoi ça nous intéresse, franchement ?

-Bon, nous, on va par là. Se déplacer en un groupe aussi conséquent est vraiment débile, déclarai-je.

Je savais que Kiba pensait la même chose que moi -après tout nous avions été formés de la même manière- mais qu'il était incapable de le formuler. Connerie de besoin de protection.

-QUOI ?! S'insurgea-t-elle. Mais vous ne pouvez pas ! Si on se sépare, ça va nous affaiblir !

-C'est sûr que nous balader en un groupe aussi conséquent ne pose absolument aucun problème, ironisa Kiba. Les ennemis vont avoir tellement de mal à nous repérer…

-C'est sûr ! Et puis, nous sommes tellement discrets, il faut dire.

Notre regard moqueur ne passa pas inaperçu, au même titre que ceux plus légers de Miroku et de Sango. Inu-Yasha ? J'évite de croiser son regard ces derniers temps. Vu qu'il tente de m'assassiner du sien. Salaud.

D'après Kyûbi, il devrait se calmer lorsque je me serai moi-même lié. Bon bah, on est foutus pour un long moment, les gars.

-Allez, salut !

Hop, j'attrapai mon ami par le coude et nous eûmes vite fait de nous éloigner en ricanant puérilement. C'était pas du tout professionnel ou je ne sais quoi, mais ça fait du bien. Être des gamins durant trois secondes avant d'avoir à redevenir des ninjas. Parce que nous n'allons pas nous contenter de rester dans un coin à grignoter nos rations, évidemment. Nous avons mieux à faire, d'un certain côté, et puis ce n'est pas vraiment notre style à tous les deux.

-Tu sais où on va ou tu te contentes d'aller tout droit ? Finit-il par me demander.

-Quelle réponse te plairait le plus ?

Il secoua la tête à ma question. Ouais bah, il était drôle, lui. Après tout je ne connais pas plus que lui le coin.

-De toutes façons, je te parie que ton chien d'amour nous trouvera où que l'on aille.

J'esquivai, non sans mal, le coup qu'il comptait me porter. Mais c'est qu'il devenait susceptible. Et il commençait à aimer me taper, on dirait. Je devrais faire attention.

Je rigole.

-T'es chiant.

-Vous êtes à vomir.

Là, je crois qu'il fait la gueule.


End file.
